Suspiros de una aventura
by Kristy SR
Summary: 10 drabbles sobre esta pareja que transcurre desde que se conocen hasta que dura la misión que les impuso Suzaku.


Disclaimer: Esto no es mío, pertenece a Yuu Watase.

* * *

**Suspiros de una aventura**

1. Caballo

_Es curioso_, piensa. Es curioso con que facilidad se ha olvidado de él. Creía que le quería. Lo rápido que se borró su imagen de la cabeza al conocer a aquel estúpido chico. Todavía le sorprende. Un idiota, sin duda. Sin embargo, no puede apartar la mirada de su espalda cada vez que monta a caballo. No solo cuando monta sino, simplemente, no puede apartar la mirada de él. Resulta irónico, pasar del emperador al bandido. Un pobre bandido refugiado en una miseria de monte en compañía de aquellos tipos. No comprende cómo llegó a ser lo que era, cuando se nota a la lengua de que no tiene ningún ápice de maldad. Ninguno. Solo es un niño grande que juega a ser bandido en un mundo que apenas conoce.

2. Fuego

Si alguien le preguntara que elemento encaja con Nuriko, él respondería sin dudarlo. Fuego. Ese es su elemento. Es lo que ve cuando le atraviesa el corazón aquella mirada. No sabe qué le pasa con certeza. No sabe el tipo de lazo que le une con él.

¿Amistad? No.

Es una palabra demasiado pobre para decir todo lo que siente. No es el mismo tipo de relación que mantiene con Gong-Ni, sino otra cosa. Sabe que todo eso se puede reunir en una sola palabra. Y esa, es amor.

3. Hermano

Es como su hermano mayor. Un hermano que cuida de su hermana pequeña. No era ya por su misión como estrella, sino algo más. Ahora es un lazo sólido de amistad lo que surge cuando la protege. Siente envidia. Envidia de no tener la misma unión con él, de no tener algo más. Algo mucho más fuerte. Nota su mirada algunas veces. Su mirada clavada en su nuca, y no puede evitar preguntarse a que se debe. Si es solo una simple mirada, o algo más. Solo puede desear que sea así, y esperar el momento adecuado para hacer lo que tanto anhela.

4. Trenzal

La primera vez, no puede creerlo. Solamente se deja guiar por su instinto. Hacer aquello que durante todos estos meses ha deseado. Nota como su lengua explora su boca, y siente que está en la gloria, deseando que no acabase. Él no se detiene, y continúa explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Un suave mordisco en la oreja. Besa cada rincón de su cuello, y baja hacia su pecho. Vuelve a mirarle, temiendo que fuese una ilusión. Sin embargo, seguía hay, acariciándole su largo trenzal. Se deja llevar, deseando que aquello durase eternamente.

5. Fe

Había pasado ya varios días desde que se habían montado en el barco. Dos largos días desde que habían partido con el corazón hecho un puño hacía Bei-jia. No sabía que encontrarían allí. Tal vez, sea el final de su búsqueda. O, quizás, el final de ellos mismos. Se lo dice a Nuriko, cuando nadie les escucha. _Ten fe_, dice. Y deseó de todo corazón que solo bastara con eso.

6. Pescado

No sabe cocinar. Nunca ha sabido. Por eso, para no volver a marearse, intenta distraerse ayudando a Mitsukake. Intenta cortar el pescado recto, igual que él, pero no lo consigue. _Hay que tratarlo con cariño_, le dice. Lo intenta, una y otra vez. Mitsukake es paciente, y no le importa que lo repita las veces que haga falta, pero él no. Por eso, entra en la cocina, cansado de esperar, y le coge el brazo. _Así se hace, Tasuki_. Sube el brazo, y lo baja con suavidad, cortando un perfecto trozo. _Así se hace las cosas,_ le dice al oído, _con cariño_. No puede decir nada, solo escuchar los potentes latidos de su corazón.

7. Sudor

Hace frío. Demasiado. Y no está acostumbrado a aquel tipo de clima. Se levanta de la cama inquieto, incapaz de dormir. Se abre la puerta de su cuarto, sobresaltándolo. _Hace frío_, dice. Se mete en su cama, y le abraza. De golpe, todo el frío desaparece, transformándose en un golpe de calor. Una gota de sudor que se le escapa de la frente. _Que calentito_, dice. Y se queda dormido. Él le mira sonriendo, y piensa que ahora es él quien no va a poder dormir.

8. Significado

Una larga y absurda. También, curiosa. Se lo escucha decir a Miaka, y le pregunta su significado. Absurdo, o algo parecido. No sabe si lo que le está pasando se puede llamar de aquella forma. A esta especie de encaprichamiento. Pero, no podía. Él no era nada de eso. El tenerle a su lado es una cosa que agradece enormemente.

9. Camino

Se fue. Ya no volverá más. Ya no volverá a ver su hermoso rostro. Ni su sonrisa. Ella se siente mal, pero él no. No se siente mal, sino fatal. Destrozado. Tiene el corazón partido en mil pedazos y no puede evitar llorar. Porque duele. Ahora, está en un camino distinto al suyo, sin retorno. De momento, solo puede llorar y esperar. Esperar a que dentro de poco estén los dos juntos.

10. Ímpetu

Creía que iba a tardar tiempo en volver a verle, pero se equivoco. Ahí está. Delante suya. La última vez que lo vio estaba en un mundo frío, donde dormía. En un sueño en el que nunca volverá a despertar. Sin embargo, ahora estaba delante de él. Lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle y mostrarle todo su afecto con una mirada, en la que él lo mira de la misma manera. Se alegra de verlo, pero preferiría no hacerlo. Porque le duele no poder tirarse con ímpetu en sus brazos, hundir la cara en su pelo y besarle con ansia después de estos años. Esta alegre, sí, pero eso no es suficiente. Ahora, solo puede reprimir sus ganas, y cuando están solos, dirigirse una mirada llena de tristeza.


End file.
